Unheard Cries to the Heavens
by Marron-girl16
Summary: Goten is forcing Marron to become his? Trunks goes against his feelings and proposes to Pan? What happens when all secrets unravel to the final conflict?My first story so please no flames.COMPLTETE!
1. Unspeakable Crimes

Marron-19  
  
Pan-17  
  
Trunks-21  
  
Bra-15  
  
Goten-23  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," screamed Marron as tried to get out of Goten's hurtful grip. "Shut up Mar you know you've always wanted it this way," whispered Goten in a cold voice sending chills down Marrons' spine as he pinned her against the wall. " LET GO!.. HELP," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Screaming won't help you," he said in an evil voice unlike himself, "everyone is over at Chi Chi's and Goku's celebrating their daughters' and Trunks' engagement, which leaves you to me to become my wife."  
  
" NEVER!" she yells trying frantically to get loose of his strong grip even though on the inside she new it was hopeless. " Why not?" he said as he tied her hand together with some rope," your so called soul mate left you for Pan which by tomorrow you'll forget all about when I'm done with you." He then grabbed Marron and took her into his room and threw her onto his bed. She tried to get up but as soon as she sat up Goten jumped on her and pushed her back down.  
  
  
  
A couple of miles away........  
  
  
  
" Hey did you feel that Dad?" trunks asked Vegeta as his dad was grumbling about the cost of the wedding," Marrons' ki just skyrocketed; maybe I should go check on her. " Don't be foolish boy," replied Vegeta with a smirk on his face, " it's probably just her and Goten getting to know each other better."  
  
What in the hell are you talking about?" yelled Trunks causing everyone to stare at him, " Marron wouldn't do that with Goten if he was the last man on EARTH, they're best friends for Dende's sake!"  
  
" Your pushing it boy," growled Vegeta, " be glad your mother is here to stop me from beating you to a pulp."  
  
With this Pan ran over to Trunks and asked," What's wrong with you, and what about Marron and Goten, are they okay?" " Nothing seems wrong with Goten but Marron's the one I don't know," said Trunks with a confused look on his face," it's just I can just feel something wrong with her ki, like she's in trouble.  
  
"I told you what's going on with her and Goten," replied Vegeta getting annoyed at his son's worrying," I saw her leave with him just a while back when you announced the engagement."  
  
"What!" screamed 18 stepping up to join the argument, "you mean to tell me that she left with him after what he did to...," but stopped abruptly when she realized she said to much. "What are you talking about," asked Trunks, " Goten would never lay a finger on her!"  
  
" There's no time you must go help her, there will be time for it later," said 18, " GO!" She took him by the arm and threw him out side.  
  
Without thinking twice Trunks flew into the night sky and rushed as fast he could to Goten's house sensing Marron's ki get stronger the closer he got.......he only hope he could get there in time for whatever was harming her. 


	2. Fighting emotions and friends

Chapter 2: Goten?  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this to me Goten," now trying to get her hands free of the rope, " haven't I always been there for you?" Goten just continued stripping her of her clothes until he finally got down to her lingerie. He paused then untied her hands and with that she slaps him hard across the face: he didn't even flinch. In return of this move he knocks her out by pushing a pressure point behind her neck, then deciding not to risk her fighting back during their mating, he puts energy cuffs on both her wrists and ankles against the bed posts.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK went the front door. " Goten, Marron, you there?" asked Trunks. ' Great, more trouble,' thought Goten, but he decided that instead of Trunks busting through the door and causing him greater trouble, he goes to the door. " Hey Trunks, aren't you supposed to be with your future wife," asked Goten trying to act cool. " Ya, I was until I felt Marron's ki go wack and I thought I might come over to see if she was okay," Trunks replied trying to see he could get a glimpse of Marron.  
  
" Well she's just fine," replied Goten getting slightly edgy about Trunks suspicions. " Well you wouldn't mind if I could see her do you?" asked Trunks getting more anxious to see if she was okay. " Actually she asleep," he replied a little too fast," and you know how she gets if someone wakes her up." He laughed shortly. " Ya." Trunks said still trying to see if he could see Marron, " well if she wakes up tell her I came by." With this said Goten relaxed and just simply but still cautious said, "sure no problem, bye." With this he closed the door right on Trunks' face. ' Ya, bye' Trunks thought still standing in front of the door expecting Marron to come running and open it and tell him that she's fine.  
  
"Uhhh," Marron moaned as she woke up her head throbbing, " what happe...? But stopped when everything came flooding back. She left with Goten after hearing her only true love announcing his engagement to her best friend....Pan. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of this. Then when they got to his house, Goten started to kiss her but when she pushed him away......... " I'm glad to see you're awake," said Goten as he watched her salty tears run down her face from the doorway to his room. She tried to get up but soon found out that the energy cuffs on her restrained her from being able to move.. She was so scared she couldn't say anything. " Oh I forgot," said Goten with an evil look on his," Trunks stopped by to check on you, to bad you just missed him."  
  
Marron gasped as she heard this. " Just so you don't try to get any one else's attention, " Goten said as he put a ki controller on her neck," I thought that this would help to keep the trouble down to the minimum."  
  
Fresh tears ran down her face. "Now don't you go anywhere, " He said to her as he ran a finger down her stomach making her gag," well like you can." And with that he left humming "All My Life," this really creeped her out. "Trunks," she said out loud ' he wouldn't leave he thought she was in trouble, " TRUNKS!!!!!!!!" She screamed his name as loud as he could. Trunks came out of his daze about Marron's ki still standing at the front door and busted it down after hearing her scream his name. Goten heard and then saw this from the kitchen as Trunks ran to his room where he knew any second would find her. " Oh well," Goten said to himself, " I'll just try again later." After that he flew to Chi Chi's house hoping know one would ask him any questions.  
  
Back at Goten's house............  
  
"Oh Shit," Trunks said first pausing when he saw her then rushing over to release her. " Trunks Goten's gone insane first he tries to kiss me but when I refused he slammed me against the wall and I.... She threw her arms around him when he freed her from her restraints. "Are you okay?" Trunks asked trying to remain calm though he knew it was useless, "Did he.......did he hurt you?" She shook her head on his shoulder as her response. " I-I don't know w-what would have happened I-if you hadn't of still been.....," she replied but stopping short to release fresh tears from her wet eyes. "It's going to be okay," he told her," let's get you home, do think you're ready?" She nodded. " Here," he said as he let go of her and grabbing then giving her back her clothes. She put them on in the bathroom and then ran into his arms again once done. " What will we tell what happened," she asked still embraced in his arms. " Only what you want to tell them," Trunks said to her. " Nothing," she answered," I just want to go home."  
  
Afterwards.....  
  
  
  
As they flew into the starry night, Marron in Trunks arms, she started to think about how things would be with her best friend Pan and her secret love Trunks together while she was alone. She brushed it off when they landed at her house. When they got walked in Trunks couldn't help but ask," Hey Mar...um.why did you leave in the first place?" She stopped abruptly in her tracks then, after a long pause whispered, " I think you should leave."  
  
"But Mar...," he started.  
  
"JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE OKAY!" she yelled and then pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. " Mar please let me in," he pleaded. " Just go away...NOW," she chocked in her up coming tears. 'Fine' he rudely thought, and then with a change of heart decided to give her some time and left.  
  
When she finally felt his presence gone, she leaned against the door, sunk to her knees and started to cry: she cried till there was nothing left.  
  
She was so cried so much that she fell asleep leaning against the door, but that soon changed when....  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK... "Mar let me in," said a familiar but far away voice. "Who is it," she said half upset, half asleep, half awake. " It's me Bra," said Trunks sister. " Trunks came back and said that you and Goten had a fight, but from the way he told it I knew something else happened." Long pause." Marron what did happen?"  
  
Click, she opened the door and was face-to-face with her supposed to be soul mate's sister, Bra. " Oh gees Mar hat happened," seeing the swollen, red eyes from her tears. For some reason, Marron felt a wave of Trust as Bra, after seeing her teary face, gave her a big hug. "Come in," Marron said after being long embraced in her friends arms at the doorway.  
  
As they sat down in their newly refurnished living room, Marron started to cry again. " Mar what's the matter?" asked Bra alarmed, " are you okay?" She shook her head in response. " it's..G-Goten.." she said in between sobs, " He tried to......he tried to..." But couldn't finish because of the new sobs washing over her. " It's okay," Bra said," just take a deep breath and try again." With that she calmed herself and slowly but surely started again. " After we left the party," She started, " Goten took me to his house saying that we could watch a movie or something..." And she went through the whole story again even telling her about what happened with Trunks when they got to her house.  
  
At first Bra just sat there. not knowing what to say but then reality came back. " Mar we have to tell your parents," she said sternly. " No, you don't understand," she cried, " they'll always think of me as their child, the one who's a slut and can't stand up for herself."  
  
"How can you think such a thing," Bra asked but also demanded to know. " Oh come on," went Marron, " My mom could never look at me again. I'd be a disgrace to her." " That is so untrue," her friend replied, " besides nothing happened right?"  
  
"Still," she answered, " If it wasn't for Trunks coming to help me, something could've happened."  
  
Bra paused and re examined the story again. Then something occurred to her..  
  
" Why DID you leave the party," she asked almost the same was as her brother.  
  
" You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Dammit, I'm not 5 anymore I'm 15," she barked, " I can understand a lot more than ya'll seem to think  
  
Marron was shocked at her friends' out burst. But soon realized that she was right and then soon enough told her.  
  
" I or I did love with Trunks," she said.  
  
" I know that," Bra answered," I always knew you had a crush on him, but I thought he told you that he loved Pan. Marron flinched at her best friends name.  
  
" No Bra," she said to her still on the couch," I'm IN love with Trunks."  
  
" Oh no," Bra answered in a meek voice, "Oh Mar I'm so sorry."  
  
" It's okay," she said firmly, " I realized as we flew back here that I would never be his and he would never be mine."  
  
" What I don't understand is, why he didn't tell you before he announced in at the 'At First Friends Reunion then Engagement Party'," she told her, " he told me, Goten, and Ubuu two days earlier."  
  
Marron gasped at this. "Did you say two days?"  
  
"Ya," Bra replied, " why do you ask?"  
  
'Is that why Goten almost hit me yesterday?' she thought silently then looked at the clock on the mantle. 'Or should I say day before yesterday' seeing that it was 1:34 a.m.  
  
" Helllllllooooooooooooo," bra said as she waved a hand in front of Marron's face. " Are you okay?"  
  
Marron woke up from dreamland and then told her what happened EXACTLY the same day Trunks told the three besides her of his proposal plans.  
  
" Two days ago," she started, " I guess after Trunks told ya'll about his plans, Goten came up to me and started to act all weird. And after a long pause he told me that he loved me and wanted me to be his mate, and I at first was shocked then told him "you know I love Trunks," But then he just went crazy and started threatening me and then.....  
  
" And then what," Bra asked begging to know.  
  
" He hit me," she answered.  
  
"Then why the hell did you leave with him!" Bra screamed, " He hits you then at the party you leave with him? Are you crazy!!!  
  
" I'm not crazy," she replied angrily, " I was just so upset that Trunks was engaged to her and so I just left with Goten not really thinking about the harm it could do." 


	3. Goten?

A/N Okay I know that it's kind of confusing so far, but it'll make sense soon. I promise. Just to give ya'll a hint: Nothing is what it seems. And this is going to be A/U because 18 actually care's what her daughter thinks and respects her. *Gasp* Also Goku is dead.  
  
Disclaimer: "Ya I really own DBZ I mean I only let take the credit because I didn't feel like putting up with the contracts and stuff. ( I'm being sarcastic for all you air headed people out there)  
  
At the Party as soon as Trunks left.  
  
" Tell me again why we're not going with Trunks to see if Marron's okay," asked Krillin watching Trunks turn into a speck outside.  
  
" Because," started 18, " What if they are doing what Vegeta says they are doing, I don't want to embarrass her like that."  
  
Every one of the ten agreed by nodding except Bulma.  
  
"Then why is Trunks going," Bulma asked.  
  
"Well I don't care if she gets mad at him as long as it's not me," she replied. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
" What DID Goten do to Marron?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"Uhhhhh. well. you see.Goten and her got into a fight," She replied.  
  
" Well that's normal," replied Chi Chi," Friends always get into fights."  
  
"Well," 18 started again," It got a little physical this time."  
  
"I don't mind if Marron slaps Goten around," said Gohan, " I mean after all he needs the toughening up."  
  
"Try and switch it around," 18 said meekly unlike her self.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Chi Chi, " I never thought I would see the day me thanking Dende that Goku is dead. I don't know what would've happened if he heard this."  
  
In Heaven..  
  
"WHAT," screamed Goku, " I'm going to kill you Goten oooo just wait till I get my hands on you!!!  
  
Back to the party...  
  
"Well I'm still here," said Gohan, " I think now is a great time to go talk to him." He started out the door, but was quickly stopped by Videl.  
  
"Honey," she said to him, " remember what 18 said, what if they are you know (trying to keep it clean for fan fiction, well like it matters now) Marron could never live down the shame of you bursting in on them."  
  
"Well." said Gohan trying to stand his ground but knew it was hopeless, and then after a short pause said "Fine" and with that he sat on the couch waiting- no daring Goten to come back and talk to him.  
  
"Krillin," asked 18, " are you okay?" Her usual calm husband was as red as a tomato with steam pouring out of his ears.  
  
" YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" he yelled. She wanted to get back in his face but decided not too instead she was rational and calm.  
  
"I couldn't," she replied, " she told me she would never speak to me again if I did anything."  
  
"Why?" asked Pan sitting next to Bra who was just listening with her eyes wide," I would've fought back, you think she's on drugs?"  
  
"No Pan," Bra piped in, " if you know anything about Marron, she hates getting other people in trouble, don't ask why she just does, besides you know she can't fight, her parents are too overprote.." But stopped to see Both Krillin and 18 staring at her.  
  
"Too what?" both of them yelled at the same time.  
  
"Well, not all the time just sometimes you can a little." Bra started  
  
"A little."18 trying to get her to finish.  
  
"A little overprotected and that's why you won't let her train," Bra said boldly.  
  
"We are not," stated 18 and Krillin." Just a little worried about her future."  
  
"More like your worried about your future not being able to run her anymore," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes her husbands' remark.  
  
"Anyways, why didn't you tell me?" asked Krillin.  
  
"Because I knew you wouldn't listen not to go after him no matter how much I tried to tell you," she answered.  
  
He knew this was true so he backed off not wanting to fight knowing he would pay for it if he did at home.  
  
"Wait," said Uubu, " why would Marron mate with Goten if he hit her?"  
  
"I never thought of that," said 18.  
  
" Well what are we waiting for let's go," said Gohan.  
  
But before they left the most unlikely person showed up.  
  
"Hi guys," said Goten walking in with a Hawaiian shirt on but paused," is it someone's birthday?"  
  
Every one paused then ran after Goten (yes Vegeta included) and started punching and kicking him.  
  
"HELP!!" Goten screamed, "WHAT ARE YA'LL DOING!"  
  
" How dare you hurt Marron Tuesday," said Gohan twisting Goten's arm.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he screamed, " I'VE BEEN AT THE BEACH FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!"  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
"The beach?" asked Gohan, "like you would go to the beach." And with this he ran at Goten again.  
  
" WAIT!" said Goten making Gohan pause," I got proof, here are the pictures."  
  
"Hmmmm," said Gohan looking at a picture with a red head girl in it, " who's the beautiful chick?"  
  
"AHEM!" Videl hissed in his ear.  
  
" I mean...who is the girl in the picture who I have no interest in what so ever," Gohan said correcting himself and seeing Videl calm down and smile.  
  
"That's my new girlfriend," said Goten as blushed madly, " I met her the day I arrived."  
  
"Girlfriend?" asked Chi Chi seeing more grandchildren before her eyes.  
  
"Mom," said Goten blushing knowing what his mom was thinking.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Well looks like I can't go in since he's back from his vacation," said Mirai Goten flying to the scene. "I was just about to change his life and make him the star for once and he comes back. Well I guess it's time for plan B." With that he flew into a direction un known.  
  
Back in the House....  
  
"Wait, how do we know that these aren't from last summer of something," asked Uubu.  
  
"Because," he replied," she's right here." As he said this a beautiful green-eyed, long, straight red headed girl walked in.  
  
"Hi," she said in a squeaky voice." My name's Trinity, what's yours?"  
  
"I don't think now's the time," Goten whispered in here ear.  
  
"Okay," she replied in her still, awful high pitched voice.  
  
"Well if you don't mind I think I'm going to go fly Trinity home," Goten told everyone who all looked very embarrassed to jump on Goten like that.  
  
"I'll be back," Goten replied. He picked up Trinity (who squealed) and took off when they got outside.  
  
Twenty minutes after Goten left, Trunks appeared. He looked very disturbed.  
  
"So what was it," asked Bra seeing him come in.  
  
"Uhhh..."Trunks said trying to think of a good lie, "Goten and Marron got into an argument, he called her names and she got pretty upset, that's all." He's so terrible at lying.  
  
"You're lying," 18 replied. He went pale when she said this.  
  
A/N Is it just me or did it just get more confusing. Trust me time will show all. Well hope you like it. And see I told you nothing is what it seems. Please Review! 


	4. The Truth shall condemn us all

Chapter 4: Liar! Liar!  
  
"I'm not lying," he said.lying.  
  
"Yes you are," said 18, " Goten wasn't there, he's been at the beach for the past three days."  
  
He was somewhat relieved of this, but was even more disturbed at this new event unraveling.  
  
"Well, then who hit her?" asked Uubu, in a way defending Trunks but also asking a question for himself.  
  
They were dumbstruck. Yes that was a very good question, only one would know that answer and he was far away.  
  
"I... I don't know," said 18.  
  
"This obviously isn't going to be solved tonight," said Vegeta yawning.  
  
"Ya maybe it's better if get together again with Marron to get the full story," said Chi Chi.  
  
"Well it's best we be getting home," said Krillin.  
  
"NO!" Trunks yelled, " I mean, Marron was pretty shook up at the fight, she wouldn't even talk to me, I think we should give a little time."  
  
"Well we can't exactly stay here all night," answered 18.  
  
"Why don't you come over to C.C and stay over at house to give Marron time, we got plenty of room," said Bra. Trunks was kind of glad at his sisters' rescue, but had a feeling she was up to something.  
  
"I guess," said 18.  
  
"We won't mind the company will we dad," said Bra looking at her father with big, sad puppy dog eyes (she knew he'd always give in to these).  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Well I certainly don't mind," said Bulma.  
  
"Okay, then it's settled," said Bra," Marron gets a little time to her self to cool off and ya'll stay with us." Bra of course wasn't about to let Marron stay by herself for she knew that something was going on more than Trunks was telling. "Okay well goodnight," said the 6 going to C.C.  
  
"Bye," said Chi Chi.  
  
Soon after Videl, Pan, and Gohan left too.  
  
Where We Left Off......  
  
*YAWN* went Bra as she woke up on the sofa opposite of Marron. 'She looks so peaceful right now' Bra thought to her self 'too bad she's FAR from it.'  
  
"Hi Bra," she jumped at Goten's voice.  
  
"Hi Goten," she said eyeing him suspiciously," what are doing here *looks at clock on the mantle* at 5 o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"The real question is why you're here," Goten's voice replied in an unusual cold manner.  
  
"I came to see what was really wrong with her," Bra exclaimed, "unlike yourself Mirai Goten."  
  
A flash of fear went through his eyes, but passed quickly when he reminded himself of his plan.  
  
"You people are not as stupid as you look," Mirai Goten replied, " I just want to know how you figured it out."  
  
"I remembered than in History, our sensei told us that every one had an evil. They were called the Mirai of us. He also told us that they sometimes rip through each world and impose as the other and cause harm to them. I knew when Marron told me what happened to her and after seeing Goten and *shudders* Trinity, that the Goten that hit her and tried to rape her was you Mirai Goten, because our Goten is too kind to do any such thing to Marron, especially since I know that he loves her."  
  
"Bravo," he clapped, " too bad that you have to die, if you weren't so nosy you might have gone somewhere in life."  
  
She went pale. She whispered to try and get Marron up.  
  
"Oh it's no use," he said, "she's been drugged, she's going to be out for a while. I hadn't expected for you to be here but it helped me in a way. See now I have an exchange, your safety for her hand in marriage."  
  
  
  
"Why?" asked Bra, " This isn't even your world?"  
  
"Because," he replied, "I was tired of seeing Trunks getting all the attention and decided that it was time for a new star. Then when I told Marron how I 'felt', it really pissed me off that she loved HIM still when she knew that they were getting engaged. So I couldn't hold it in and I hit her. It really felt good."  
  
"Trunks didn't tell her that he was getting engaged to Pan," she said to him still sitting on the couch afraid to move, " He knew she loved him and couldn't bear it. So it looks like you messed up."  
  
"Silly child," he smirked, " I don't care if she did or not, in the end she is going to mine. Because you wasted so much time I think we should be leaving, for I do not wish to argue anymore."  
  
He started towards her from the doorway but she stood up, preparing to fight but then thought about raising her ki to get someone's attention, hopefully her dad's. He of course knew she was thinking of this somehow and disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her firmly and said "No no no, we can't have you doing that," and with that he put a ki controller on her neck still hold her tightly by one arm. She started cry.  
  
"Ugh! What is up with girls crying all the time," he replied in disgust," Please shut up!" and with that he knocked her out with the same rag with chloroform on it as he used on Marron to make sure she wouldn't wake up and cause greater trouble.  
  
He took her in his arms and flew to his hideaway.  
  
Marron's Dream.  
  
"Trunks!" she said, " what are you doing here?"  
  
"He's here," he replied, " he's here."  
  
"Who's here," she asked then gasped at what she saw.  
  
The sky turned red and Trunks disappeared leaving her to see by her self what was coming. The earth started to shake and she started to get scared, but a sudden strength came over her when she saw her enemies face.  
  
"Goten," she hissed.  
  
"Yes it's me," He replied to her," and for your pleasure I think it's time that you come to me and be mine."  
  
Her legs started walking towards him even though she tried to stop. But she screamed at him "NO! I WILL NOT GO NOW LEAVE!!!" and with that she stood firmly and her ki was soon superior to her enemy and with that he grinned.  
  
"Do not underestimate me," he said to her in mid air. He said something in an ancient tongue and soon the whole world was engulfed in a white power.  
  
*GASP* She woke up from her dream sitting up towards the mantle on the fireplace in a drench of sweat and in fear.  
  
"What the hell was that!" she said out loud. She turned to see Bra had heard her, though she was hoping not for she hated when Bra was woken up not wanted to.  
  
"Huh?" she exclaimed as she saw the empty spot opposite on her side on the couch. 'She never wakes this early' seeing that it was only 7:31 in the morning or so she thought. 


	5. What you least expect

Chapter 5:  
  
'Maybe she woke up in the middle of the night and left,' she thought looking around the house just to see if maybe she'd gone to the guest room or something. She wasn't to be found. 'Hmmm, that's funny' she thought. 'Maybe I'll go to her house and see if she's alright.'  
  
She got her capsule with her 2002 Lincoln LS in it and uncapped outside and then drove to Capsule Corps where she would get more questions then she bargained for.  
  
"Mom?" asked Mar seeing her mom in the kitchen cooking as she walked in.  
  
18 ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Are you okay honey?" said 18 still embracing her daughter in her arms.  
  
"mfnm ffmnf mnfmnf," Mar muffled in her mom's strong embrace.  
  
"Oh sorry," her mom said letting her go.  
  
"Thank you," Mar replied, " I'm fine, I just got into a little argument with Goten.again."  
  
"Oh honey," said 18, "That wasn't Goten, he's been at the beach for the past three days."  
  
Marron's throat went to her throat.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mar said backing away, "are you saying that I'm a liar?"  
  
"No Mar," 18 said trying to calm her, "it's just maybe you were so upset that Trunks was getting all the attention with him and Pan getting engaged that maybe you wanted a little attention your self.  
  
"I can't believe you," said Mar looking shocked, "you're my mother and you don't even believe me. I don't need this. I'm leaving." She ran out the kitchen and started run towards the front door when.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Ow," Marron groaned when was knocked down by a lavender haired boy.  
  
"MAR?" Trunks exclaimed seeing who he knocked over, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Thanks Trunks," she said annoyed and rising to her feet, "I'm just fine, thank you for asking."  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, "I'm just surprised to see you here. Are you okay?" "Ya I'm fine," she said, "It's just Bra came over last night and she was gone early this morning so I looked for her and she wasn't there so I thought maybe she came home in the middle of the night."  
  
"Well I haven't seen her," He replied.  
  
"Oh," she said, "Well I have to be going." She started to walk off but Trunks grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"I won't let you leave until we talk," he whispered in her ear still holding on to her.  
  
"It's too late Trunks," Mar said trying hard to fight back tears, for she was tired of crying and wanted to be strong.  
  
"What are you talking about," he said turning her around to look into his bright blue eyes.  
  
She stood her ground not wanting to give into her emotions. "You're telling me to talk to you? You go and tell every one of our friends that your proposing to Pan except me, and you act as if I'm supposed to be happy when I found out? You are pathetic."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said gripping her arm tighter.  
  
"God damn it Trunks are you that stupid?!" she screamed, luckily they were far enough for 18 not able to hear her, "I'm in love with you! I always have, your sister knows, Goten knows, my mom knows, and so does my dad. See at the party Bra said that now was the time to tell you. She said that after this, we probably wouldn't see each other again cause of you going to Planet Vegeta-sai to train and wouldn't be back for 5 years and it would probably be too late when you came back. So as I approach you, you announce that you and Pan are engaged. You broke my heart. That's why I left, that's why I slammed the door in your face, and that's why I wouldn't talk to you. Now you know." She just glared at him.  
  
He was stunned, but he didn't let go of her.  
  
"How was I supposed to know?" he said softly, "You never told me. Besides you knew that Pan and I have loved each other since we met 5 years ago."  
  
"That's bullshit," she answered, "Pan only said yes to your proposal because Uubu left her the day before. You knew she vulnerable and would say yes to get revenge on him without thinking. Bra actually told me at the party that she over heard you talking to Goten in your room the night before and that you said that you loved me. ME! Not Pan. So why the change of heart? Thought that since I wasn't a descendent of the great GOKU that you would disgrace you family by dating me or even marrying me? Tell me cause I really need to know."  
  
"What about you?" Trunks said getting angry, "You stand here before me acting like you're all innocent? Goten told me about you and his relationship."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she screamed, "Have you even forgotten about what happened last night. Don't you think that if I did love Goten I wouldn't panic if he tried to mate with me? Think Trunks it wouldn't hurt."  
  
" Wait," he said pausing recalling last nights' events. "That wasn't Goten that hurt you."  
  
"Oh so now you too," Mar said knowing that he was thinking she was lying about Goten attacking her.  
  
"No," Said Trunks, "If Goten was at the beach, then how could he open the door when I came to see if every thing was alright?"  
  
"He was at the beach?" she said in an annoyed tone, "Since when does he go to the beach?"  
  
"Since he met Trinity," he replied remembering what his parents told him.  
  
"Trinity is..." she asked wrenching her arm, but didn't go anywhere. He didn't mind letting her go.  
  
"Is his new girlfriend," He said.  
  
"Then who was the Goten.YOU!" she started then saw Mirai Goten behind Trunks.  
  
"What." asked Trunks turning around but was knocked out completely off guard Mirai Goten elbowing him in the neck.  
  
"That was easy enough," Mirai Goten said looking down at his victim.  
  
"Who are you?" Mar asked not afraid.  
  
He smirked. "You'll figure out soon. Oh and by the way if you tell anyone about this, you'll never see Trunks or Bra again." He put a rag on Trunks nose and mouth to make sure he stayed knocked out long enough to get him into his chamber. It was the same one he used earlier, and then used instant transmission to go to his hideaway.  
  
"NO!" Marron screamed. 'How can I help them now,' she thought. 'Wait, there is one person who could find them in time, but why does it have to be her?' 


	6. It Has to be you

Chapter 6: KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.  
  
"Mar, what are you doing here," asked Pan seeing her best friend at the door.  
  
"We need to talk NOW," said Marron grabbing her friends' arm and pulling her aside.  
  
" Okay," said Pan while being dragged to their secret spot in the forest they used to go when they were kids.  
  
"Look Bra and Trunks have been taken by Mirai Goten." Marron said  
  
"What?" said Pan caught off guard.  
  
"It's true, I don't know how he got Bra, but about 20 minutes ago he got Trunks," she said.  
  
"Okay," Pan said acting rational, "Calm down. Why would Goten kidnap Trunks? And what do I have to do with any of this."  
  
"One, its Mirai Goten, his evil, I remember in History what our sensei said to us last year, when I actually thought about Goten doing those things to me. Two you are the only one who can find them, How you're the only one who help I don't know, I just have a gut feeling that I could only tell you, also I can't fly and you can. He used instant transmission so I couldn't follow him."  
  
"Can't you telling me this hurt them?" she asked.  
  
"He doesn't know, and he won't know as long as we keep it secret."  
  
"Well what do we do now?" asked Pan.  
  
"We have to search for Mirai Goten's ki and go after him, you need to fly both of us there, then run and hide he might hurt you if he sees you, he won't hurt me, he wants me to find him."  
  
" Well I'm not afraid to fight him," she snapped.  
  
"If he's strong enough to knock out Trunks in one blow, just think what would happen to you."  
  
"Fine, I can feel something like Goten's ki, so it's probably him, it's in the outskirts of town. Let's go." She said and took Marron's hand, then took off to where they would soon find what they were looking for. 


	7. Shattered Dreams and What love means

Chapter 7  
  
They landed in front of an abandoned warehouse right outside of town.  
  
"Okay," said Marron as they touched down, "go over there and hide and I'll flare up my ki if something goes wrong okay?"  
  
"Fine," Pan mumbled still mad that she wasn't aloud to fight Mirai Goten.  
  
Marron walked into the warehouse expecting the worse.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Uhhhhh," groaned Trunks, " what happened?" He looked to see he was in a tiny structure of a room of glass, or so he thought. He looked around to see Bra looking very scared at him in a room like his just opposite of him.  
  
"Bra are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said but couldn't be heard.  
  
"What?" he asked her for her words were silent.  
  
She motioned for him to read her lips.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"The-rooms-are-sound-proof-and-they-," she said but started when she saw Mirai Goten walking in.  
  
"What?" he asked but then looked to see Mirai Goten too.  
  
"YOU!" he said.  
  
"Yes me, oh and look who's here," he said looking at a security camera looking at the entrance seeing Marron, "oh but who is the girl in the bushes? Marron and I made an agreement that she wouldn't tell anyone, and since she went back on her side of the deal, I guess I'll go back on mine. But I think I'll do something else instead. Goodbye."  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Trunks tried to yell to him.  
  
"Oh but I already have," said Mirai Goten seeing what Trunks said.  
  
He left the room, leaving Bra and Trunks to wonder what was going to happen next.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Bra, "We can't blow these things up, they just absorb our energy and make us weaker." "Wait," Trunks said, "All we can do is wait."  
  
Outside.  
  
"I hope she's okay," Pan said allowed.  
  
"She's better off than you," said a voice from behind. Then pressed a pressure point on her neck and she fell into his arms. "These people are too easy."  
  
He took her back into the room where Trunks and Bra were and started to laugh at the expressions on their faces, and put her into another closet size clear room next to Trunks' room and beside the opposite wall.  
  
After this he pushed a button on the wall and a huge door closed on each room so they couldn't be seen and they couldn't see anything.  
  
Back to Marron.  
  
'I'll never be able to find them in time, this place is too big,' she thought to herself walking down the Eastern Corridor into a room.  
  
As she went in, a voice came from behind her.  
  
"So nice of you to join us," Mirai Goten hissed.  
  
"My pleasure," she said turning around unafraid to fight him.  
  
She started to power up, not knowing she was doing it.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, "You DO want your friends to live don't you?"  
  
She calmed down; well her ki level did anyways.  
  
"I've decided that since you went back on our deal, that I'd go back on it too," he smirked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said backing up into the wall opposite of her enemy.  
  
"No, the question is WHO am I talking about," He replied.  
  
"I already know you have Trunks and Bra," she said intelligently.  
  
"Ah, yes, but do you know what's behind door number three?" as he said this he pressed a button on the remote he had in his pocket and a huge steel door was pulled upwards to reveal her best friend Pan unconscious in a room between Trunks and the wall. "PAN!" she yelled running up and started banging on the enclosed room to try and wake her up, "You bastard." She said turning around to face him again seeing that it was futile to try and wake her up.  
  
"Why are you doing this!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Once again I shall tell my tale.  
  
One day when as I came into my house (Mirai world) I saw my mom looking in a glass ball that was filled with a town and people. She told me it was this world except the equal of us in another dimension and that if I wanted could look at it any time. Then one night as I was lying in my bed bored, I remembered what my mom told and went downstairs to watch it for a while. I saw Equal Goten and you together talking in a cafe about how you loved Trunks, and that how you could never tell him and everything else. After you left, I heard him say to himself 'you will also never know how much I love you' and with that I saw him head to the beach. All the while I'm thinking that this guy is pathetic and I decided to take matters into my own hands and broke the ball and entered through the light and that's when everything else happened."  
  
She looked stunned, but was more like dumbfounded.  
  
"Okay," He said, "now let's reveal door number one and door number two." He pressed two different buttons on the same remote to reveal Trunks in Bra.  
  
"Let them go," she said fiercely.  
  
"And spoil my fun?" he asked, "No, they know too much and must be killed."  
  
"I'll do anything, just let them go," she stated.  
  
"I know you will," he grinned, "but why do think that after all the trouble you gave me I'd let you get your way? Since we're talking about letting them go, I'm just curious, if I would let one person leave, who would it be?"  
  
"Neither," she hissed.  
  
"Neither?" he said almost shocked.  
  
Both Trunks and Bra in the enclosed spaces looked pale.  
  
"Neither," she said again, "I can't have one without them all. I need all of them, they are my friends, I can't choose. But I can choose this..."  
  
She pulled out a dagger in one of her baggy jean pockets and put it to her heart.  
  
"If you really love me," she said," You'll let them go, I'll marry you if you just let them go."  
  
He looked crazy.  
  
"Just put the knife down," he asked scared his fun might be over.  
  
"NO!" she said and started to push into her chest, "not until you let them go."  
  
"Fine," he said and all of a sudden all three disappeared from the rooms and appeared outside on a hillside behind the building, but had ki suppressors on so they could only wait and see.  
  
"Fool," she whispered.  
  
She disappeared then reappeared behind him and shot a ki blast at him knocking him halfway across the room. 'Where did that come from' she thought but let her instincts take over.  
  
"You just made the biggest mistake," he said as got up and powered up to SSJ3.  
  
"You can never over power me," with that he sent three ki blasts her way and she missed all of them.....except one.  
  
She flew backwards and hit her head hard. He walked up to her grabbed her and said "if you want to fight, then I fight you will get," He used instant transmission to get to an opening next to the hillside Trunks, Bra, and Pan were.  
  
"There they are!" said Bra pointing at two figures in the dusk of the day in a clearing.  
  
"I have to go help her!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"NO!" yelled Pan (she woke up after many shakings from Bra earlier when they got out)"You'll only cause her more trouble, you can't help her because of these damn ki suppressors."  
  
On the Clearing.  
  
"Get up!" he yelled and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
She winced and got to her feet.  
  
"This will be fun killing you then killing your friends. I really was planning on killing them and making you become my mate, but this is oh too much more fun."  
  
She powered up to a SSJ2.  
  
"You actually think you can defeat me?" he said and laughed evilly.  
  
"Yes.. I do," Mar said and then she powered up to a SSJ5.  
  
He couldn't believe it, not only was she as powerful as him but stronger from what he could tell, but soon realized his last choice.  
  
"Do not underestimate me," he said.  
  
'MY DREAM!' she remembered. She couldn't let him destroy the earth like in her dream.  
  
"Not this time." She said and used instant transmission one more time and stabbed him in the heart with the same dagger she used to threaten her own life into him.  
  
"Rot in hell!" she screamed and twisted it harder in his chest.  
  
He was gone.  
  
She ran up to Trunks, Bra and Pan and tore the suppressors off.  
  
"Are ya'll okay?" she asked and embraced all of them one at a time starting with Trunks.  
  
"We're fine, what about you?" Trunks asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine," she said calmly unlike her friend and then lowered her ki down back to normal.  
  
They started to walk away when Marron was grabbed from behind.  
  
"See you there," Mirai Goten whispered in her ear in a gurgled voice full of blood and slashed her throat and she gagged in a horrible manner and died staring at Trunks the whole time.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Trunks yelled and ran up to him and sent a ki blast at him killing him for the final time.  
  
Bra and Pan were frozen and mortified at what they saw. Their best friend had been killed in front of their very eyes. Meanwhile Trunks had turned and kneeled to his dead love and held her in his strong arms looking into her once beautiful, bright, blue eyes that were now dull and blank and he started to cry silent tears.  
  
Three days later a funeral was held for Marron and she was buried under a weeping willow behind her house that she used to read and have tea under Pan when they were younger. Above her tombstone there was a light engraving in the tree with two sets of initials in a crooked heart that only Trunks seemed to notice. T.B and M.C.  
  
A/N It's sad but I'm thinking of writing a sequel. It all depends on your reviews. Tell me what you think and if I should. My next story will be much happier I promise. Please no flames about Pan getting Trunks for all you t/m fans but I didn't really say that they ended up together did I? 


End file.
